Hello
by TheSecretWeasley5147
Summary: Hello. How are you today? I'm sorry whatever's driven you to do this happened." A moment can change your life forever. ScorpiusRose elopement later. Links are on my profile. Mentions TeddyVictiore HugoOC from one of my other fics JamesOC AlbusOC No slash


Ok, so this is a little something that I originally made as a Polyvore set, when I realized that this would make a really good fanfiction. I searched through the Scorpius/Rose fics, and unless I skipped over one, I didn't find one where they elope. I'm going to start out around the middle as like, an idea of what happens, if that makes any sense. It then goes to a flashback: the first time at Platform 9 3/4. Then resumes to their 4th year, same place, present day. And I don't own this.

Disclaimer: No, I am not JK Rowling, thank you for asking.

~*~ Flash Forward ~*~

Rose sat by the fireplace in her backyard. He'd be calling in just a moment, on the Floo, telling her that he'd be apparating there at that time. She held her breath, hoping it would calm her nerves.

"ROSIE!" a voice whispered.

Fearing it was her father, Rose bent down under the bench.

"No, Rosie, it's me, Scorpius!"

Rose looked up into the fire. She smiled at the sight of his face in the fire.

"Scorp, when can you get here, I'm getting anxious." Rose whined.

"I can be here right now." he said with a lovestruck smile on his face.

Rose heard a small popping noise near her. The familiar shape of a tall, blonde, man with the curly locks she loved to run her fingers through. When she saw the moonlight shine in his blue-gray eyes, she knew that she had nothing to worry about, but her parents finding out about her eloping with Scorpius Malfoy.

The previous night,she imagined what would happen if they sent searchers, bounty hunters, even aurors out to find her, and that was when she knew she'd have to write a letter explaining that she would no longer be there.

Rose had taped the note to her door. She was just glad she was out of Hogwarts, anyway, though her mum still chose to wake her up in the early morning. Hermione asked Rose several times why she hadn't started her job yet, she knew she couldn't say that it was because she was eloping, let alone to a Malfoy. Rose told her mum that she just wanted a bit of summer before finding a job as a lawyer for magical cases.

That, of course, was a lie.

Rose had memorized every word of the letter she taped on her door, and she began to think about them as she grabbed for her fiance's hand in side by side apparation. A tear trickled down her face as she thought about her poor parents' reaction to her leaving unexpectedly. Scorpius noticed her tear and wiped it away.

"They'll understand, love. You'll see them again, they've got the whole Auror department at their fingers."  
Scorpius comforted Rose. He planted a kiss on her lips and ruffled her big, wavy, auburn hair. He laughed. "We'll be exposed before you know it, Rosie. If you don't think your ready, I'd wait for you."

Rose nodded, not feeling exactly like speaking, though she managed to choke out, "Scorp, I love you, and we should wed fast, I can't stand not being near you at every waking moment of everyday. Bloody Hell, I've turned into Edward Cullen. You won't hold that against me, will you?"

He pulled her closer. "'Course not. Just don't start sparkling and I won't start tripping and complaining." Scorpius laughed.

"I'm glad I followed you that day." Rose said

Scorpis looked at her, "That was when I first knew."

Rose smiled and took his hand. Together they apparated from the life they knew.

~*~ Platform 9 3/4 ~*~

"Just don't get too friendly. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

James came running up to the adults screaming about his god-brother snogging his cousin.

Rose ignored him. She was busy eyeing the boy her father had warned her hardly looked like a threat. He looked scared, meek, like a little cold stray puppy you find wandering the alleyways of large cities. His white-blonde curls fell above his scared iron blue eyes. Even adults glared at the poor boy. She couldn't believe her own family was against him just because of his parentage.

She gave her mum and dad long hugs, leaving her shoulders wet from tears. She gave a small smile, and with that, boarded Hogwarts express.

As Rose walked with Al and James, she saw Scorpius sitting alone in his own compartment, just staring out the window. She walked over towards the glass door of his compartment.

Something wrapped around her upper arm. Rose spun quickly to see James grabbing her arm.  
"Rose, believe me, that's not a wise idea." the eldest Potter boy warned.

She followed his advice, not wanting to create trouble.

~*~ Fourth Year, Hogwarts. Walking alongside through the halls. Mid-October. Rose.~*~

Rose didn't think she was being followed. In fact, she was the follower.

She'd been studying Scorpius Malfoy lately, and he showed the signs of someone ready to commit suicide. She followed him out to the lake. He held his wand in front of his neck.

"AVAD-" Scorpius was cut off by Rose's voice.

"Hello. How are you today? I'm sorry whatever's driven you to do this happened." 


End file.
